Final Fantasy: Lukahn's Prophecy
by Liliokalani
Summary: Rated PG13 for use of minor vulgar language and possibly frightening situations, FFLP tells the tale of Final Fantasy I in a much more in-depth and characterized manner.


**__**

============================================================

F i n a l **F** a n t a s y

**__**

============================================================

Episode I: Lukahn's Prophecy

"**G**auge, I am not going to wait another second!" "Just one more minute.. or hour or so," grumbled the sleepy teenager, as he grabbed the pillow off of his heavily blanketed mattress and held it over his head in an attempt to get rid of Tissah's constant whining. She was far too demanding, stubborn and was one of the early-birds--it was a mystery why he put up with her! Nonetheless, the towering girl stepped forward, rage and fury building in her eyes, as she came to a halt near the side of his bed. She then sent a hand lashing out at Gauge, and--oh, the absolute horror--begun tickling the living lectons out of the boy.

"GAH! Sto--Tissah, st--" Gauge rolled over quickly, his hands held out in front of him in a protective manner. Disoriented eyes of bright sky blue squinted as they tried to get used to the lighting of the morning, and get a glimpse of the relentless Tissah. "I give up, I surrender," was exclaimed by the bed-headed teenager, those crimson locks chaotically sticking out in every direction known to man.

"That's what I _thought_," Tissah announced with a huge grin, as she stopped torturing the poor guy, and stepped back as to avoid any 'counterattacks.' She folded her arms over her neat and innocent attire--a plain and yet polite dress. Eyebrows rose, however, far over those brilliant emerald eyes of hers as she motioned her head in the direction of Gauge's Honor Guard uniform, which he had apparently worn to bed! "Nice pajamas."

"Eh, I had to stay late for drills last night; 'was too tired to change.." "And too tired to take a _bath_, it seems--how can you sleep all sweaty like that?" Gauge huffed at her constant remarks, and merely glanced up at her in that '_must _you interrogate me?' manner. Tissah knew this look well--for constant questions was common amongst her--and thus she merely shook her head, unsatisfied yet knowing of when she got annoying. "Meet me at the fountain, at Town Square, then? My mom wanted me to pick up some flour for the festival tonight.. She's making her infamous chocobars," was stated with a wry smile, as she slipped a stray lock of gold that continued to bother her vision behind an ear. "_Choco_bars," Gauge slowly said to himself, as he abruptly rose from his bed, throwing the blanket off of himself and not bothering to fix his covers before reaching into his clothing drawers.

"Exactly; you and the rest of the town go whacko over these things, so we should hurry up before all the flour is sold out. Go take a shower and meet me--" Gauge interrupted Tissah by placing a quick kiss on her cheek, and stepping past her out of the room downstairs. "I'm not a child, Tissah--I can make my own path," he called back on his way down. Tissah merely stood there for a few seconds, glancing at the door in which he had exited so quickly. That motherly expression left her face, and then was replaced with more of a blushed smile. ".. _Boyfriends._"

****

Chapter One: Morning Sunlight

**C**oneria--one of the largest kingdoms in the entire world, and _the _nosiest in the world--or at least they would be in a few hours. For soon its birthday would arrive, causing a massive celebration to begin, full of music and dancing, games and fireworks; and of _course_, food. The chocobar of which, perhaps the most popular of them all.

However, it was merely morning; yet even then the town was bustling with life, as mothers rushed to get ingredients for their donations to the celebration, and chocobo-riding kids sped through the merchant and trader-infested markets. Even the castle, which was usually quiet and very orderly, was completely run over with nobles from different coutries and kingdoms--most from the port city of Provoka, to the east, however. The king's advisors sprinted through the numerous stories of the gigantic structure, making sure everything was ready for the celebration; it truly was going to be a hectic day!

Tissah, however, was a very patient young woman, and continued to stand near the large, fancy fountain that was located in the center of Town Square--a common meeting place between the markets and residential areas-also the location of the celebration that was soon to begin. Her emerald eyes wandered about, as she gave a short stare at a nearby child, as he handed a few pieces of bread to what was known as a 'chibi chocobo--' a chocobo that was under the age of two, pretty much still a child itself. The birds were very common in Coneria, especially among the teenagers--but she was a very classy female, and wouldn't be caught dead in such a sport--and Gauge was far too busy with the Honor Guard, Coneria's military force, to participate in such acts. As the thoughts ran through her mind, those emerald eyes lifted to a familiar voice behind her.

"Ready?"

"Ready," she responded, taking Gauge's nearest hand and practically dragging him over in the direction of the marketplace, her stride quick and hasted.

"Geez, what's the rush?!" His leather boots thwacked against the concrete as he followed up behind her, joining her side as they entered the narrow, long walk of the market. From each of its sides, shouts similar to 'Fresh, ripe bananas!' and 'A pretty ring for a pretty lady,' were exclaimed--the sellers were very enthusiastic, apparently. Gauge's eyes lit up at the liveliness of the day, as he gently pressed against the top of his head, making sure his hair was still spiked up and neat--it was a fad amongst the Conerian citizens, perhaps the only popular likeness the Honor Guard allowed him to wear.

The two came to a halt near one of the stands, where bags of flour, rice, and fresh bread was displayed freely, its smell--and the smell of many other fruit and starches--filling the morning breeze of the eastern ocean wind. Tissah's hand reached out to hand over a few gil, as she motioned Gauge toward one of the large bags of flower stationed nearby his feet. He kneeled to take hold of it, and lifted it against his chest with ease, standing to deliver a nod to Tissah. "I think this is enough," he commented in a bit of a coarse, strained voice--he may have been part of the Honor Guard, but only a Private. He wasn't the strongest of the army. No, that would probably have to be General Xeal, the leader of the entire Honor Guard; Gauge's idol. And yet, he had never even met the great.

"Is this Gauge The Great, _struggling_?" Tissah's inquisitive tone was very sarcastic and taunting, as her usual vile grin crossed her face, and her arms were brung up to fold over her chest. "I am.. _not_," paused the soldier as he used the raise of his knee to shove the bag of flour higher into his arms for a better grip. "_struggling._ Are we gonna drop this off at your house?" "Yes, we are; mother wants to start early." "Now I know where you got _that _trait from," was muttered by the red-head as he started off in the residential direction, while Tissah called out "I heard that!!" from behind.

"So are you going to dance tonight?" Gauge glanced over his shoulder at the lightheaded girl, tilting his head toward the side as he answered. "Come on, you know I don't dance.." "Don't dance, or _can't_?" The two came to a stop, as Gauge turned around to face Tissah completely. "Of course I can dance--you know well that the Honor Guard is expected to be _on _guard tonight, though," Gauge responded as he once again picked up the pace, the flour bag over his shoulder allowing him to transport it much easier. "Oh, yes, I'm _sure _that a bunch of Forest Imps are going to make a surprise attack on the city, and _cackle _us to death," said Tissah in her usual mocking and sarcastic tone, emerald eyes centering on those of Gauge.

"And if they did, what would you do?" "Tell my soldier to pro_tect_ me." "What if I didn't?" "I'd make the Forest Imps look like little angels.." The two continued their silly and playful argument all the way down the rest of the walk, as the rising sun came to an abrupt stop at the zenith of the sky, shining brilliantly upon the entire kingdom of Coneria. Noon had arrived, and it was only a matter of time before the main festivities begun.

".. already been _seven years_--the Honor Guard is _better _now," Tissah complained as they entered her house, the door swinging close behind them as a large 'thump' was heard. The bag of flour was smacked down upon the floor near the dining table, as Gauge turned around to his girlfriend and shook his head vigorously. "I don't care, it could happen again at any time." "Oh, now I regret bringing them up," Tissah said as she narrowed her eyes, folding her arms over her chest before taking the nearest available seat--one upon the kitchen counter. "They killed my **parents,** Tissah," exclaimed Gauge as his hands flailed within the air as if he were about to throw a tantrum, and yet the crimson color that had came over his face was quickly hidden as he turned around, and let his hands fall back to his side. The required anger management classes of the Honor Guard--used in times of possible battle and whatnot--worked, but was not enough to wear out the memory of his family.

".. I--I know, I'm.. I'm sorry," Tissah whispered as she shoved herself off of the counter and wrapped her arms around Gauge from behind, her chin settling on his shoulder as she took an obviously concerned glance at what she could see of his crimson-glazed eyes. ".. but you're stronger, and I'm stronger, and.. and Coneria's stronger--no Forest Imp, or _Ogre_--is ever going to pass through those gates again.."

Gauge's hands lowered to be placed over that of Tissah's, a pause occurring before a short and swift nod in agreement commenced. ".. _never_, pass through those gates," confirmed the crimson-haired soldier once more in the most soft, yet deadly tone.


End file.
